Chambers of the Heart
by lacehearts
Summary: In 1948, Edward holds Bella's life in his hands, and he faces a choice between two destinies. The plot quickly thickens when he is finally faced with a choice for his own destiny. All vampire!
1. Chapter 1

London Outskirts, 1948

**EPOV**

I peered out of the small window out onto the suburban street, it was past six pm and the street lamps were the only source of light apart from the waxen moon during this autumn night. I gazed past into the far distance to the ravaged City of London. It was 1948, three years after the definitive end of the war and tensions were still high. Rationing was still in force, but my family followed a very unconventional diet...

Carlisle had been absurd moving here, but we hid our identity well. Me, the ambitious son who just escaped the terrors of the Great War. My mother Esme, the house-proud wife who kept herself to herself and Carlisle, the experienced doctor who was guiding injured soilders through grudging physiotherapy.

My father was proud of his work, and I wish I could say the same, but I haven't found my forte, my purpose in life yet. I wasn't even sure if I could call my exsistence "life". I had felt devoid of any emotion for a very long time and not even the efforts of caring Esme could bring me around.

Around me in my large room, I felt the dim light of the lamp calling me back to reading. My nights were tiring, I had nothing here to take my attention away apart from books, endless books. Carlisle and Esme were enjoying the little time they enjoyed together and I didn't wish to invade.

I just felt so alone, and thirsty.

It had been little over a week since I had last experienced blood. Just thinking about the enticing rich liquid ignited the fire which slowly corroded my throat. The lusting for blood was the only pain a vampire, _I hated that terminology_, could really experience. I did not count emotional pain, nothing had ever held my heart so heavily it broke the emotional pain barrier.

England had very little to offer in way of feeding material, but we had our ways of escaping the murder of innocent humans. We chose the evil few, murderers, rapists and pedophiles and sometimes animals, but these were rare to find in a place such as London. Inspite of the evil deed which we committed, it allowed us a life which didn't seem as evil as we first intentionally felt we were destined for.

I opened my mind away to the constant rattle of human voices, most were dreaming but my target was awake nearby. Carlisle had led me to keep tags of any people nearby who were considered to be dangerous to the vunerable human race. He saw the effects all the time as a doctor, murder victims and women who suffered under the hands of evil people, so I knew what thoughts to look for.

My intended victim tonight had attacked women everywhere, but was never caught due to the shameful nature. Many vicitms never decided to speak up incase of rejection from the already over-taxed police. He was nearby, and as I slowly picked up his thoughts I realised that he had a target in mind. I had to be quick.

I escaped to the back door in the garden, where I scanned nearby neighbours thoughts and when safe, jumped over the fence towards the green trees. I was glad that our house backed onto a small forest, it saved alot of hassle.

The cold air lashed against my face as I accelerated through the forest as fast as I could advancing on my target. He was in a field and he held his victim down whilst he slowly tortured her into realisation. She squirmed under his firm grip.

_Just how I like it, bold but funnily weak._

Just listening to his thoughts made the rage building up inside unbearable. The fire scorched my throat into my empty veins, I was close to the kill.

**BPOV**

The night had just begun with Angela, the giggles and the endless dresses...

We prepared for the local dance eagerly. This week was going to be especially important to us as Angela's father, the local shopkeeper, had acquired an import from the US. Rouge lipstick.

"Bella! Your lips are gorgeous! You look just like Marlene Deitrich on the movie posters!" ngela exclaimed excitedly. She looked beautiful in a long tea dress adorned with daisies. She swirled back and forward looking back at her reflection in my mirror and squealed with delight.

"Ange, please thank your father, were going to be the envy of Jessica, she hates not being centre of attention," I paused, thinking of all the soldiers which were going to be present tonight and hoped that I would find one to my specifications.

"Hmm, I think she has her eye on Mike, but to be honest he only has the hots for you" she chuckled to herself while I punched her arm.

I had a quick look in the mirror, pouted my red lips and shook a hand through my mahogany locks. I wouldn't say I was beautiful, but when done up I looked presentable.

"I. cannot. believe. you. sometimes. Angela. Weber." I said. I knew it was true, but I never felt anything for Mike, he just wasn't... my type.

We sauntered down the stairs where Charlie, my detective father, was waiting. He gave us an approving eye, especially when he saw that we were wearing sensible flat shoes, rather than the heeled fashion that was all the rage in _Vogue_ at the moment.

"Bye girls, be careful. Especially you Bella, your clumsiness will be the death of you, I'm sure" he stated.

Charlie wondered off into the sitting room, I could hear the faint noise of the TV and knew he wouldn't hear the slight creak of the cupboard under the stairs.

"Here, take these" Angela stood warily, constantly reviewing the sitting room door for any slight disturbances.

"Bella, are you sur.." I cut Angela off and handed her the kitten heeled shoes, her with the yellow and me with the red, to match my burgundy frock.

"I do this all the time, even if I did get caught I don't think my father would be suprised" I whispered.

The ballroom was spewing people, everywhere there was laughing and jovial conversations. Angela giggled with excitement and we quickly entered. The atmosphere was thick with music. The new jazz phase had entered London recently, and it was the latest fashion to dance the be-bop style. The ceiling was vaulted and the small stage held a band where I knew that Eric, Angela's crush was playing the clarinet.

"Hmm, looks like you've got company Bella!" Angela exclaimed before quickly being pulled away by an over excited Jessica who clearly had received a positive reaction from Mike.

I looked around, wondering what she could mean before I caught sight of my worst nightmare, Jacob. His father had been the neighbouring detective and he and my father worked extensively before the war on an infamous murder case. Jacob repulsed me, he constantly hung on embarrasingly whilst my friends ogled the newest arrivals to the ballroom.

"Hey, Bells... I know last time didn't go down well," _too right _"but I was wondering, would you like to dance.." he stuttered the last word, and before I could protest he pulled me out on the floor. I lost my balance quickly and fell onto Jacob, who recieved a small cut from my costume broach.

"CAREFUL! Bella, are you okay? You look faint?" he waved his hand infront of my eyes, which just enhanced the smell of rust which exuded from his cut.

"Blood, take.. me away from blood" I tried to finish but my mouth betrayed me and I fell onto the parkay floor. The rest was a blur, until I realised I was outside sitting on a bench with an unfamiliar coat around me.

"Hey you, your friend has just gone inside to get you water but uhh" a man with heavy brows and a grotesque husky voice addressed me. "Sorry, I'm uh Jack, you can trust me I'ma friend of your friend, he err said for me to look after you while he got bandaged up and found uhh your friend"

"I don't... know... take.. me back.. Jacob" I fell back faint again at the thought of the blood oozing from the cut and fell backwards into the man. He flinched at the weight of me, but the rest I remember being taken... somewhere...

I felt weight on top of me. Back breaking weight, the crunch of past autumn leaves beneath me and the stale stench of alcohol reeking above me. I fought, endlessly it seemed, against this man who bombarded me with kisses, he abused me in foreign parts of my body. I felt alien and weak before I realised he was cutting my blood supply out of my neck by pressing against my wrist with a blunt knife, draining slowly the blood, the life out of my limp body.

**EPOV**

I abused my senses to drive me towards the relentless atacker, pushing the violent images out of my mind. His blood was hot and salty, with a faint scent of... ale pulsating in his body, I was reassuringly close.

I reached the scene quickly, determined to save the young woman from the horrors that was about to await her _in his mind._ I reached to the man, killing him instantly with a blow to the back to the head. I would savour his blood later, my thirst was almost uncontrollable, but Carlisle set me limits that I was to obey.

I found the young woman, his sick visions really did not give her justice. She was beautiful, her rouged lips contorted into pain. I searched her mind, _nothing. _A short breath was all that was needed for her to become my victim, her blood was sweet, _liquid merlot. _I clamped my venom coated fangs into her neck, devouring her blood pleasuringly.

It took me into a dream, Carlisle appeared mentally ahead of me and I knew I was the monster. We would not kill innocents who had not a choice...

The beautiful woman I held in my arms held out her two destinies infront of me...

No soul, or no life.

* * *

><p><strong>My first fanfic which I wrote with a massive headache, so please forgive any mistakes for the moment? ;) <strong>

**Umm, I'm_ not_ very good with history, so historical mistakes probably will crop up, but to be honest I just wanted to write something so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review, good or bad I don't mind :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N I do not own twilight characters but the plot is from my imagination :)_**

**Present Day**

**EPOV **

The emptiness continued with me everyday after that moment. My family grew with the introduction of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, but my heart was devoid of _anything_. Esme grew tense with worry and Carlisle cast a suspective eye upon me after that _time_.

Time passed. Days became weeks. Weeks became years. Years became decades. The pain somehow dulled over time, yet the short stab still remained. I never revealed to Carlisle what happened that night. It was too painful for me to reveal the_ mistakes _I had made and to expose myself to him fully. However, motherly instincts from Esme escalated as she saw my withdrawal and as time elapsed as we moved around the US, from one place to another.

First, Alaska. Our family joined another coven shortly with the introduction of Rosalie and Alice. It provided control over the two most volatile family members, and it also provided company._ Too much company_.

I didn't realise at first, the small conversations between Carlisle and the Denali coven did not interest me at first. But I quickly realised that he had tried to find me _company of a different sort_.

Tanya was the most beautiful. Her hair was spun of the finest ice-white silk, her eyes cut from the brightest topaz and her lips were full and blossoming. She had shown me interest of a different kind, and Carlisle noticed and decided that I needed _something _to distract me from the endless depression that I faced. I encouraged the attention at first. Attention from someone other than my protective family was refreshing and she seem interested enough to _listen_. But I could never reveal to her that her ice-white hair brung nothing upon the mahogany of _her _hair_. _Her topaz eyes were dull compared to the enticing deep coffee that she had and that her lips paled compared to lips which pulsated warm with blood.

Time continued, and I could see she was getting restless at my constant pulling away until I isolated myself. The memory was as crisp as the snow which lay upon the frozen ground that day.

_"Edward, can't you see? You don't have to be alone, you are not the monster you say you are. I've never felt this way before, and your right here. Why can't we just be what we could be rather than waiting... waiting. What are you waiting for?" Tanya stood upon the balcony, looking back into the room with eyes hooded with lust._

_"Tanya, I can't. I don't love you, like you love me, if that is love at all" I looked away from the eyes, now filled with venom and anger. I could read Tanya as if a book, first I dismissed her feelings as pure friendship. As they grew, blossomed and flowered I shyed away from peering into her mind. "Tanya, we can't be together"_

_And with that, she disappeared into the cold night._

I had a chance to find love, a kind of love which didn't penetrate my whole body but which left my carnal instincts satisfied. But how could I betray my heart, the memory of _her hair..._

Soon after, the letter came. The swirling script on the front was so perfect and feminine, I have left it shut as I have left my heart shut to Tanya. I would never open that letter until my time was about to close, and I would find out the depth of Tanya's feelings.

Carlisle soon became aware of the situation, and realised that it wasn't safe to be around a coven of female vampires who had a broken heart amongst their protection. We moved, state to state. City to city. Town to town before we settled in Forks.

Forks was the rainiest place in the continental US. It allowed us on average 298 days where we could be openly seen without shocking the frail human population. We returned here with each new generation. Soon Emmett came, followed by Jasper. And I saw my sisters fall in love just as I had. Yet they could experience love, and I was trapped inside unbreakable shell. It drove my introverted self further into dereliction.

I was happy for them. And the happiness that I felt turned into hatred for what I had done.. _what I had let go._

The siren fired when Alice had experienced a vision. She had foreseen my future deeply during that tense biology lesson, she saw that I had _once_ loved and that the consequences of that love and selfishness were soon going to be wrapped up. Her muscles tensed considerably, her eyes strained with venom once she realised that I was leaving. And I was not coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hated the last chapter two, so I recreated and moulded one which befitted the story alot more. Also I think it ties in better with the other chapters. I'm sorry it's short but I really have writers block from thinking about chapter four. I'm thinking alot more mystery and maybe alot more BPOV? ;)<br>**

**Please review and I will update as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Alice hid her emotions behind her eyes. Her brain reworked and reworked, over and over it repeated different scenarios. But I knew what I had seen, and she knew that she revealed too much. I froze in my seat, my hands clenched so tight I would have drawn blood if I was mortal.

The idle thoughts of the rest of the school rung in my ears, progressing louder and louder before the soprano bell rang out over the class. I rose before Alice could explain, apologize and show me the possible resolutions. I could put myself into danger. _But not my family_.

I had to leave Forks. No other option was open to me. I blocked out the thoughts which suffocated me. It would be unwise to dwell on my family, the shock that Alice felt was unbearable. _He was leaving, again. _

I escaped the confines of the school and I began heading towards the wide expanse of forest which surrounded Forks. _Running._ Hours passed.

I stopped several times, regret progressed into hurt, hurt progressed into heartbreak. I hunted, knowing that the long-distance flight would be unbearable whilst the hunger ripped through my throat.

I reached the airport, purchased the ticket and soon after boarded the flight where I slipped a well-used parchment of paper into my hands. I brushed over the paper with my finger knowing that this would be the time to open the well guarded message.

_The one who saved me,_

_I remember your face, the light illuminating your soft features contorted in agony. You had saved me whilst I drifted in and out of a living hell. You also brung upon me unbearable burning which started in my neck before ripping through my veins. Capillaries. Into the very tips of my fingers and into the very depth of my bones before finally it ripped apart my heart. Chamber by chamber. My heart was slowly pulled apart as if by string, before being welded back together by an endless burning. You had given me what most women craved. Immortality, and beauty._

_You must be wondering, how I found you. I know who you are. _

_I know who you call father. _

_And I know that the Volturi do not appreciate people who change others without first obtaining permission._

_You left me with what every woman craved, but you left me bereft of what these women seek above everything else. Love._

_And you will suffer, just as I have suffered._

It had begun, and rather than being hunted, I was the hunter. Alice's vision had gave me the path to follow, and I knew that two possible outcomes remained:

No soul, or no life.

**BPOV**

It had been the seventy third anniversary of my death, and as I stood above my empty grave, looking upon the scrawl which read "beloved daughter of a proud father" I reminissed of the times that I had shared with Charlie. I moved onto his grave.

_Charlie Swan, 1902 - 1950_

I was not beloved anymore. I was torn apart from my father. My first few years as a newborn was unbearable, the closer the person had been to me the more I lusted after their blood.

It started with Angela. Continued with Mike.

Progressed unto Jake, and soon afterwards others became victims where I had once loved.

But I never killed my father.

The murder was committed by the Volturi, as a trap they had caught the rogue vampire who was becoming too dangerous. I spent years with the Volturi, and as I stepped out of the haze which I experienced as a newborn the rage which once consumed my mind had subsided. I hated what I was. But mostly _I hate what I am now_.

Love was nothing to me anymore. It was cruelly aborted from me the day that I was changed. I would rather have been killed than be changed into a cruel interpretation of a human being. I hated the monster I had become, forever the hunger burnt my throat down to the pit of my stomach. I found out quickly who changed me, the Volturi revealed to me once I had gained their confidence.

They had not killed me, I had a valuable talent of protection. I protected myself from outside vampire attacks, and I could protect other people too. I was almost their personal bodyguard. And I quickly developed a bond with Aro, who I kept at a safe distance. He revealed to me the one who committed me to this hell.

_"Carlisle you say, Bella" he contemplated the options. "I think we should be focusing on someone in his coven, his name is Edward, and he matches the description of the person you say"_

**Edward** was going to pay. And **Edward **was going to feel pain as I've felt.

It had been little over thirty years since I sent the first correspondence.

And today I set my plan in motion.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter, but I really need reassurance whether to carry on or not, because I'm starting to stray with ideas. <strong>

**I've been ill with food poisoning, and I really don't feel motivated right now :(  
><strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter and I should update soon!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I returned to Italy soon after I had decided to take my revenge on Edward. I was under the control of Aro a Volturi leader. And Aro liked his subjects to be kept on a tight lead so my yearly departure was limited to a day each anniversary.

I entered the hall, illuminated with hundreds of blood red candles, littered about.

Aro noticed my presence and beckoned me to sit upon his lap.

I didn't _love _Aro. He considered himself my protector and I played the part of a victim too many times. It became second nature. I clutched onto him as a newborn, and he kept me in an iron grip, believing I was still the tormented being I was so long ago.

"Aro," I sighed as I ran my fingers through his raven hair. His velvet coated eyes looked upon me and scanned my tensing body.

"Hmm, Bella. What are you hiding from me?" He touched my skin and my barrier automatically set a defence between us. "You know, I don't appreciate secrets between _us_". He stared forcefully in my eyes and I knew that he wasn't just playing this time.

"I want answers to what happened that night," I cowered under his stone glare, which quickly transformed into quiet reflection. "I know that you are hiding something from _me_"

"That night when you came," He sighed. "You were so _delicate_, and yet the other members of the Volturi had resolved to kill you, because of your reckless actions," he paused, kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you Bella,"

I knew that he did not have a heart capable of pity, and so I quickly fixed on my objective. Information would be key in my trapping of this **Edward**.

"But he came and tried to find you," Aro scanned my face for any trace of reaction. Before he continued, I silenced him.

I kept my steely gaze. I knew why Edward had come. He wanted me dead so that he had a clean conscience with the Volturi. He was cunning, but I was going to out smart him this time.

_That was why the Volturi wanted me dead._

_Edward regretted changing me and had tried to convince the Volturi I was better off dead._

_"_Aro, I need to find the truth," I spoke softly as he frowned heavily, his brows furrowed into a deep expression.

"No, Bella" he stated firmly. "You are still considered a risk to the rest of the Volturi council. I have convinced them thus far to keep you alive. They would not take kindly to this at all, Bella" he was not going to reflect back on this decision, but I had to gain my revenge on **Edward.**

My mind calculated several solutions, and I knew that I had to sacrifice myself to Aro. I had denied him so long, he had become more possesive as time progressed. The more I relented, the faster his want of control grew.

"Aro, I will give you what you seek most if you allow me to go" I spoke softly into his ear, playing with his hair. "My hand in marriage,"

"Bella," he barely spoke the word. "I want this, you know, but how can I possibly do something like this" He was sincere in his meaning. He would be frowned upon by the Volturi, and power would slip out of his hands.

"If you want it, then you shall have it in due time" I kissed his ear, down to his neck. For the first time, a glimpse of compassion entered. I had prevailed and although a slim victory, it gave me what I wanted.

Aro granted me leave, he wished for time to think through his decision, but he gave me permission to leave the next morning. I prepared for the task. I would not hunt Edward down, I would draw him near and torture him until he finally broke.

The constant horror of what he had done stood with me, recurring every day. I wrote the next letter, the next letter in the trail to find me, for him to come grovelling to kill me. I knew where he would be, I left the clues clear enough. The first destination. He would suffer the pain of revisiting where I had died.

**EPOV**

London City Airport. Was she _there _in the forest? Would she be waiting...

My venom began acting as adrenaline, pumping faster around my long unused circulatory system.

I returned to my memories, one by one.

The house I saw differed to the home I presided in years ago. It's warmth was left in a depth of cold. The paint flecked where it showed, the rest of the house was covered in thick ivy. It was lifeless.

I began looking around the house I used to call a _home_. The wallpaper peeled off the wall in places, the kitchen was covered with inches of dust. The furniture was non-exsistant. The few remaining pieces covered by white linen.

The house seemed to be concealed by layers. Layers of ivy, layers of dust, layers of memories confined in this place which seemed so cold.

I opened the stiff door to the back, and escaped back out into the forest. The memories flooded back.

_The scuffled cries, the injection of venom, the pulsating of her veins, the screams in the silence, the crimson eyes, the escape she made. _

I searched for her, over and over, analysing and analysing. She was not here, she had only left a letter bound by a thick crimson ribbon. The exact shade of those menacing eyes.

_Edward, _

_You have eluded my memory for such a long time, and I know that my heart is just as strong now as it was when I first saw your face. I have loved you for so long, waited for this moment to hold you upon my arms, to brush my lips with yours, to gain your love in return. _

_I'm waiting._

**BPOV**

I observed from a distance. The letter was a distraction, I wanted to see the reaction to the fact that I was offering myself to him. I had studied how to torment him for a long time. I came to the conclusion that he was power hungry. He gained so much power by changing me into a monster, and by offering power over me in a different way he would feel in power. I knew he had inhibitions for killing me for good, but I knew that the power would be too much to resist.

I knew from practice how to approach Edward. Aro had succumed to me by the want of power. And so would Edward, before I snatch it away to claim the power for myself. I would then strike him for the kill. I would torture his emotions, and deliver the painful death to him, the same I faced when he made me into this monster.

I was the uncontrollable _pest_ who he had unfortunately not killed all that time ago. I caused him trouble with the Volturi, and he had produced a vendetta against me. I came to my conclusion over a long period of time, and I was very confident in the decision I had made.

Gaining control over my killer had given me back what I had lost so long ago. I had begun to love. A macarbe love of seeking revenge against someone who had taken pleasure in putting me in the place of a monster, and then when failing to secure my death, asking the Volturi to dispose of me.

He would regret it before _his time was out_.

He entered the space. The inhumanly figure searched for a long time before discovering my little gift. I secured the letter with a ribbon just for extra effect.

He paused, and a solemn look entered his eyes. I laughed at the fact he was disappointed for not discovering me here to kill.

I would confuse him, seduce him and then strike for the kill. I had coveted the moment in my heart for so long, and now it was finally coming into effect.

_Time to make my approach._

_"Hello Edward" I breathed upon his marble neck._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really unsure about this chapter, it's confused me and so I took it down for a bit, but now it is back up and I apologize for any mistakes.<strong>

**Basically Bella has got the wrong idea about why Edward changed her from a misunderstanding with Aro. **

**Edward loves Bella, obviously!**

**So will it be a happy or sad ending...**

**HMMM :)  
><strong>


End file.
